


Not Just a Place

by Kacka



Series: Home Is... [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs sleep, but she'd rather be with her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Place

**Author's Note:**

> I survived my crazy week and have a few half-finished things in progress so hopefully those will be up soon! Until then, here's some pointless fluff.

“Oh, hell no,” Jasper says, plucking Clarke’s keys from her hand. “There’s no way I’m letting you drive yourself home when you look this close to passing out.”

“I’m fine,” Clarke says, but it lacks her normal amount of conviction. He might have a point.

"Try it again without yawning."

"I didn't yawn," Clarke protests, but as usual, thinking about yawning summons the yawn itself and Jasper smirks triumphantly. "Really, Jas. I can stay awake for twenty more minutes."

"How many people do you think you've stitched up in the ER who said the same thing?"

"That's not–"

“I’ll drive her,” Maya offers, taking Clarke’s keys from Jasper. “You can follow us and pick me up.” Clarke opens her mouth to argue again but Maya silences her with a look. “Don’t even start. We’re not taking no for an answer.”

“You’re getting off an overnight shift too,” Clarke points out as Maya starts walking toward the parking lot.

“Yeah, but I don’t have two kids at home wearing me out the day before. You can argue all you want. It’s not gonna work.”

Clarke sighs and climbs into the passenger seat. She’d hoped she’d be able to get some sleep while Cassie was at preschool the day before, and Jason was down for his nap, but her one-year-old had been more restless than usual, and then Cassie threw a major tantrum when Bellamy brought her home. Clarke hadn’t gotten much rest.

She checks her phone as Maya starts pulling out of the parking lot and sees a text message from Bellamy that reads,  _ Taking the kids to the park this morning so you can get some sleep. We’ll be home sometime after lunch.  _ And then, a second message, sent a few seconds later:  _ Love you. _

The thought of an empty, quiet house sounds appealing. She usually jumps at the chance for some time alone, but as she looks at the little blue bubbles on her screen she realizes she’d much rather be with her husband. She’s seen him in the past couple of days, of course, but usually while each of them is wrangling one of the kids. It's been too long since she really got to enjoy his company.

“Do you mind dropping me off somewhere else?” She asks Maya, who shrugs and changes course when Clarke gives her the directions. Clarke drifts in and out of a sleepy haze until they pull up in a sketchy-looking parking lot in the middle of nowhere and Maya looks at her dubiously.

“Are you sure this is where you want to be?”

“I’m sure,” Clarke smiles, spotting Bellamy’s car a few spaces down. “Thanks, Maya.”

“Anytime.”

Jasper looks every bit as concerned as his girlfriend but Clarke waves and smiles, which must reassure him enough to leave her there.

“Don’t get crazy murdered,” he calls out the window.

“I’ll do my best.” She walks to the end of the parking lot and starts up the small hill she knows her family is sitting on the other side of. Bellamy called it a park, but in reality it’s just a grassy spot that overlooks the train depot outside of town. Cassie has developed a newfound obsession with trains– her Aunt Raven’s doing, Clarke is sure– and they like to come here on weekends if it’s nice out to watch them pull in and out of the station.

Sure enough, when she gets over the top of the hill, she sees Cassie, winding up to kick a ball to Bellamy, who is bending to help Jase stand with their son’s tiny fists clenched around his fingers. When the ball gets their way, Jase kind of flails with his foot even though the ball is too far for him to reach, and Bellamy swings him toward it, bumping the ball with Jase’s feet so it rolls gently back in Cassie’s direction.

Jase squeals in delight, an inhuman noise, and Bellamy winces. Clarke laughs softly as she drops to the picnic blanket he’s laid out.

“Mommy!” Cassie calls, jumping and waving. Bellamy turns, surprise on his face. When Jase catches sight of Clarke, he starts to strain in her direction, babbling incoherently, and Bellamy obligingly helps him walk toward his mom. “Guess what?”

“What, baby?”

“We saw a train that had  _ nine  _ cars!”

“Wow,” she says, taking her son from Bellamy as they reach her. He latches quickly onto her hair before plopping into her lap. “Did you count them yourself?”

“Yeah!”

“Almost,” Bellamy corrects in a low voice. He settles behind her so that Clarke and Jase are situated between his legs, and she leans back into him gratefully. “She skipped six, but she counted three before and after four, so–”

“That’s awesome, honey,” Clarke tells her daughter.

“I know!” She exclaims, and Clarke can’t help but smile. “Daddy said another one is coming later.”

“Good. I’m glad I won’t miss all of them.”

“Yeah, because you’re a real train enthusiast,” Bellamy snorts, handing Jason his favorite book. It’s one of the tactile ones, with different textures for kids to feel on each page, and he’s immediately distracted. Cassie, meanwhile, starts kicking the ball and then chasing after it. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but what are you doing here? I would have thought you’d be home and sleeping.”

“It’s a nice day, and I wanted to be with my family. Besides, I heard there’s going to be trains.”

“You’re totally going to fall asleep on us, aren’t you?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Not even a little bit.” He presses his lips to her temple and starts stroking her hair the way he does for Cassie when she’s too wound up, and Clarke feels her eyes drifting shut.

She’s woken a little while later to the feeling of the sun on her skin, Jase squirming in her lap, and Cassie cheering loudly as a train goes by.

“Mommy, you’re gonna miss it!”   
  
“Shh,” Bellamy says, trading Jase’s book for a toy. “Mommy’s sleeping. She can see the train next time.”

The rumble of his voice in his chest stirs her completely and Clarke noses his neck.

“Sorry,” he says softly. “Too much excitement. Let me know when you want to leave. I brought some sandwiches for me and the kids, but we can go home whenever you’re ready.”

“I am home,” she says, groggy as she basks in the sunshine with her family surrounding her. “Sorry. Too sappy?”

“Nah,” he says, and she can’t see it but she can hear the smile in his voice. “I know exactly what you mean.”


End file.
